lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Reunions
Lost featured frequent reunions among its large cast of characters with other people, animals and, in some cases, items of importance. |a=right|w=250}} Before the crash * Charlie Pace and his brother, Liam, in Sydney, when Charlie tries to get Drive Shaft back together. * Boone Carlyle and Shannon Rutherford, when Boone goes to Australia to "rescue" Shannon from a bad relationship. * Walter Lloyd and Michael Dawson in Australia after Walt's mother Susan Porter died. * James "Sawyer" Ford and Hibbs in the hotel room. * Jin-Soo Kwon and his father, Mr. Kwon, when Jin goes to see him. * Hugo "Hurley" Reyes and Leonard Simms, when he visits Santa Rosa Mental Institute about the numbers. * Sayid Jarrah and Essam Tasir in Australia. * Kate Austen and her mother, Diane Janssen, when Kate saw her mother in the hospital in Iowa. . * John Locke and his mother, Emily, when she visited him in the toy store }} * Michael, Walt, and Susan before Susan and Walt went to Amsterdam * Kate and her stepfather, Sam Austen, in the Army Recruiting station * Boone and Shannon, when they met after their father's funeral * Eko and his brother, Yemi, in Nigeria, when Eko returns to the village he grew up in * Locke and Anthony Cooper, when Cooper reveals he faked his own death to avoid people he conned * Desmond Hume and Penny Widmore before Desmond starts his race around the world * Jack and Sarah as she bails him out of jail }} * Locke and "Adam Seward" (aka Anthony Cooper) when Peter Talbot tried to talk his mother out of marrying Seward * Kate and her mother, Diane, in the diner bathroom in Iowa * Desmond and Penny in England while Desmond is on leave from the Scottish military * Hurley and his father when his father returns after a 17-year absence On the Island Season One }} * Vincent and Walt after Locke finds Vincent and Michael brings Vincent back to Walt * Jack and his father's coffin in The Caves * Charlie being found in the jungle by Kate and Jack after he and Claire were abducted by Ethan Rom * Kate and the toy airplane airplane she and her friend, Tom Brennan, buried in the time capsule as children * Claire returned to the Losties after Ethan abducted her and Charlie * Aaron Littleton and Claire when Sayid and Charlie returned Aaron to his mother after Rousseau abducted him Season Two }} * Desmond and Jack meeting in The Hatch. * Jin with Michael and Sawyer as he was chased by The Tallies * The return of Jin, Michael, and Sawyer from the raft; Rose and Bernard Nadler, when the Tallies and Losties merged, Michael and Vincent and Jack and Ana Lucia Cortez in the jungle * Kate and the black horse she saw in Iowa that helped her escape * Mr. Eko and his brother, Yemi, as well as the cross Yemi picked up after Eko was taken away, on the island, when he and Charlie find the Beechcraft that left from Nigeria with his brother's body inside ' * Michael, Jack, and Kate, when Michael stumbled out of the jungle * Eko and Yemi, and Eko and Ana Lucia, in an Eko vision * Walt and Michael, for a brief moment, as The Others held Michael hostage * Desmond and the Losties, when his boat, The Elizabeth, returns to the island * Walt and Michael on a rescue boat before they both departed the island Season Three }} * Locke, with Boone in his makeshift island sweat lodge during Locke's vision; Hurley, with Locke and Charlie as they search for Eko as well as Hurley and the Losties when he returns to camp with his "message" from the Others; Eko, with Locke and Charlie, briefly, before Eko's encounter with the polar bear. * Eko and his cross, which Locke returned, before Eko's second encounter with the Smoke Monster * Jack and Kate in the Hydra Station * Alex Rousseau and Karl Martin as she, with the help of Kate and Sawyer, rescue Karl from Room 23 on Hydra Island * Cindy Chandler and Jack on Hydra Island * Kate and Sawyer return to Losties after Jack -- and Juliet -- help them escape; Vincent and the Losties when he brings the arm of "Roger Workman," as well as a key (to a Dharma van), to Hurley * Hurley and Randy Nations at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack * Sayid and Nadia, Mikhail's cat, on the island * Locke and Anthony Cooper, one final time, as Cooper is, according to Benjamin Linus, what came out of the "Magic box" * Kate and Jack, twice, before Jack was supposed to leave the island - once, as Jack is playing the piano at the The Barracks and again, as Kate is "detained" in the rec room. Also, Kate and Tom in the rec room * Jack and the Losties, as he finally returns from Hydra Island * Danielle Rousseau and her daughter, Alex, at the communications tower, 16 years after they last saw each other Season Four }} * Rose and Bernard and Sun and Jin as the group from the communications tower joins the group that stayed on the beach to confront the Others. * Hurley and Randy Nations as Nations filmed Hurley's car chase with the police * Charlotte Lewis and Daniel Faraday near Frank Lapidus' helicopter when Charlotte and Miles Straume are "exchanged" by Jack's group and Locke's group * Kate and her mother, Diane, during Kate's trial as Diane tries to exchange not testifying against her daughter so that she could see her "grandson" * Juliet and Goodwin's body as Ben takes her to where he was impaled by Ana Lucia * Sayid, Desmond, and "Kevin Johnson" on board the freighter * Ben and Charles Widmore in London in 2005 * Locke and Richard Alpert, first at Locke's birth and again at Locke's foster home in California * Desmond and Penny as the Oceanic Six are rescued Season Five }} * Kate, Aaron, and Sun in Los Angeles. * Carmen and David Reyes and Sayid and Hurley when Hurley brought an unconscious Sayid to his house * Daniel Faraday and "Ellie" ... in 1954 * Jack and Lapidus on Ajira Flight 316 * Locke and Charles Widmore and Locke and Matthew Abaddon in a Tunisian hospital after Locke moved the island * Sayid and a young Benjamin Linus inside the Dharma Initiative jail * Kate, Juliet, and young Ben -- and Richard and young Ben -- as they try to save him after being shot by Sayid * Juliet and Ethan, at his birth on the island in 1977 * Miles and his father, Pierre Chang, outside what would eventually become The Swan and Faraday and Miles upon return to the island from Ann Arbor in 1977 * Faraday and a young Charlotte at the Barracks * Faraday and his mother, Eloise Hawking, as she shoots him when Daniel confronts Richard Season Six }} * The Man in Black (aka Flocke) and Richard after Jacob is killed. * Cindy with Jack. Kate, Hurley, Jin, Sawyer, and Sayid in the Temple. Also, Zack, Emma, and Jack when Jack went to the Temple . * Claire rescuing Jin from Aldo and Justin Chatwin on the island. * A young (with bloody arms) Jacob and the Man in Black, seen by both the Man in Black and Sawyer; Richard and Sawyer in the jungle. * Cindy with Claire in her hut in the jungle and Jack and Hurley, with Sun, Ben and Lapidus, after returning from The Lighthouse * Desmond and Sayid on the island; Widmore and Desmond on the sub going to the island; and Widmore returning to the island after being exiled * Jack and the Man in Black (aka Flocke) as Jack's and Locke's groups merge on the island * Michael and Hurley on the island as he reveals he is stuck there because of his shootings of Ana Lucia and Libby * Jack and Claire on the island for the first time since they both found out they're brother and sister * Widmore and Ben at Ben's old house in Dharmaville and Jacob with Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley on the island as he asks one of them to replace him as protector of the island before his ashes finish burning * Lapidus and Miles, Richard and Miles, and Kate, Claire and Sawyer with Lapidus on the Ajira aircraft as they leave the island for good * Vincent and Jack in the bamboo field on the island After rescue }} * Jack and Kate, in Los Angeles, as Jack tells Kate they have to go back to the island. * Hurley and Charlie, as well as Hurley and Jack, in the Santa Rosa Mental Institute * Hurley and Walt, as well as Hurley and Sayid, again, in the Santa Rosa Mental Institute * Michael and Tom Friendly in New York as Michael is recruited to work for Ben * Hurley with Sayid, Kate, and Aaron at Hurley's surprise birthday party * Hurley, Carmen, and David Reyes; Jack and Margo Shephard; Sayid and Nadia, Sun and Mr. & Mrs. Paik, in LA at the Oceanic Six press conference; Jin, Sun, and Michael on board the freighter and Jack, Ben, and the corpse of John Locke at the funeral home in Los Angeles * Jack and Sayid at St. Sebastian Hospital in LA and Ben and Hurley at Hurley's mansion in LA * Ben, Jack, Kate, Sayid, and Sun in LA and Desmond and Eloise at The Lamp Post in LA * Locke and members of the Oceanic Six: Sayid in the Dominican Republic; Hurley at Santa Rosa Mental Institute; Kate at her house; and Jack at St. Sebastian Hospital in LA. Also, Locke, and Ben in LA; and Locke and Walt in New York City. * Members of the Oceanic Six -- Jack, Kate, Sun, Sayid and Hurley -- at Ajira Airlines in Los Angeles, before boarding Flight 316 back to the Island. Back on the Island }} * Daniel Faraday and Desmond at The Hatch; Locke, Ethan and Alpert and Locke after Locke is shot by Ethan near the Beechcraft during the island's many movements through time * Locke, Juliet, and Sawyer on the island after another movement through time * Jin and Sawyer after Jin's run-in with Rousseau's group * Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Jin as Ajira Flight 316 lands * Jack, Kate, Hurley with "LaFleur" and (later) Juliet and Miles as three of the Oceanic Six become the newest Dharma recruits upon return to the island in 1977 * Sayid and Jin outside of the Pearl Station and Sayid and Sawyer in the Dharma detention center * Rose, Bernard, and Vincent on the island with Kate. Sawyer and Juliet as the latter trio leave the submarine * Claire and Kate in The Temple * Jin and Sun on Hydra Island. After death }} * Jack, Rose, Bernard, and Desmond in their seats on the flight to LAX; Jack, Sayid, Cindy and Charlie in the lavatory and Jack, Kate and Edward Mars outside the lavatory on Oceanic Flight 815 in the flash-sideways. * Kate and Hurley at the taxi stand; Kate and Sawyer in the airport elevator, Kate and Claire in the taxi and Kate, Claire, and Ethan Goodspeed in a Los Angeles hospital. * Sawyer and Charlotte on a date. * Keamy and Sayid in an LA restaurant * Desmond with Claire with Charlie outside of an LA police station; with George Minkowski in the limo, with Eloise and Daniel Widmore at the concert site and with Penny Milton at the stadium * Desmond and Hurley in Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack and Hurley and Libby in the Mexican restaurant * Jack and Bernard in a dental lab and Claire and Jack in the hospital cafeteria in LA * Locke and Randy Nations, as Locke is fired for not attending a conference in Australia; Locke and Hurley in the box company parking lot; Locke and Rose at Hurley's temp agency; and Locke and "Dr." Linus at a LA junior high school }} * Desmond when he runs over Locke outside of the school * Sun and Locke as both are being brought into St. Sebastian Hospital; Jack and Locke in surgery at the hospital and Desmond and Claire at the adoption agency * Desmond, with Sawyer and Miles, when he turned himself into the police station; with Sayid and Kate inside the LA jail; and Ana Lucia with Hurley and Sayid as they escape from custody }} * Juliet and Sawyer at St. Sebastian Hospital vending machine; Juliet with Sun and Jin at the ultrasound; Sawyer with Sun and Jin at the hospital; Shannon and Sayid outside of a bar, Claire, Charlie, and Aaron and Daniel and Charlotte at the concert and Jack and Locke, Desmond, Boone, Hugo, Sawyer, Charlie, Claire, Aaron, Jin, Sun, Sayid. Also, Shannon, Rose, Bernard, Juliet, Libby, Penny, Kate, and Christian Shephard in the church before "moving on". Epilogue }} * Walt, Ben, and Hurley when Walt is picked up at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute to be brought back to the Island. Category:Lists